


Unnoticed

by Aviator_28



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviator_28/pseuds/Aviator_28
Summary: Stiles, in my opinion, is underappreciated by the pack a lot.





	Unnoticed

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing really too attached to the series. Just relating a bit with the underappreciated Stiles and thought writing would help.

It was so hard sometimes. Somehow always being an outsider in a very tight knit group that despite the fact that he was an outsider, he was as much a part of the group as any of the others. It just really sucked sometimes that although Stiles knew that his friends enjoyed the time they would spend together, he was an afterthought most of the time. Someone who would get invited after plans had been made and sometimes as the festivities were happening. He was the friend of the group that fit in well, but was never at anyone’s forethought. Not a part of the immediate guest list. He did not think it was intentional on their part. 

He just hated the feeling that dropped in his gut when he was walking around town and would see them all laughing and have a good time. If they saw him they would of course invite him to tag along. They just never seemed to think much on how he came to be a part of the bonding when he was an add on. The worst was when he would check social media, especially snapchat and Stiles could hear the laughter and see the affection they had for each other in their moments of sharing on the app. He saw how much fun they were having and knew nothing would have been detracted if he had been there in the first place. He just did not have that kind of status with them he guessed, even though he knew they were all friends. He would always chalk it up to their werewolf or supernaturalness, but the more it happened the more he began to doubt his place with the pack. 

The worst was when someone finally thought about him, mostly asking where he was and probably thinking someone was bound to have asked him, never actually realizing that no one did. He hated that whole ‘open invitation’ and ‘you are always invited!’ crap. How could that hold when he never knew of the plans to begin with?

He just couldn’t shake the growing resentment and his supposed friends lack of attention to remembering him for the fun things, but God forbid they forgot about him for a second when they needed him to do something for them all, especially research. Lydia was always a close second but somehow was able to shake the intellectual responsibility whenever she wanted. If he tried to do that, they would all get mad and hella passive towards him until he budged and did the work anyway. 

Seeing how naturally they gravitated toward each other, and how no one gravitated towards him made him hot in the pit of his stomach. He increasingly had to make room for himself, force himself inside of the group and that is not how friendships are supposed to be. Most days he would go from school to home and not hear a peep from anyone until he got back to school the next day when someone was always bound to ask where he was last night. Sitting in my room with my phone.0001 seconds away if a text or something were to pop up. He thought. But all that came out was something about homework or his dad being home or some other lame excuse they should have been able to pick up on if not as friends then surely by the tick in his heartbeat. Then again, it just really sucked when no one noticed him.


End file.
